Sonríe
by Kaede Lu
Summary: No te conozco. No puedo recordarte. Pero un sueño, una sonrisa, y lo sé. Siempre te amaré. Sasusaku.


**Nota de la autora: **_Hola a todos! Sé que no tengo excusas para haberme ausentado tanto tiempo por Fanfiction, así que mientras termino los capítulos de mis otros fics, les dejo este One-shot, basado en un cuento que escribí para el concurso de literatura de mi colegio. Espero que les guste!_

**Disclaimer applied.**

'

**Sonríe**

'

Hoy desperté. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con las blancas paredes de una habitación de hospital. No, no había sido un sueño. Todo: aquella noche, las risas, las luces, el auto, los gritos y luego todo negro. Sin embargo, no podía recordar nada más. Pero estaba vivo. No, definitivamente no había sido un sueño. Me senté en el respaldo de la cama de mi habitación. Me sentía bien físicamente, no estaba débil, podía hasta ponerme en pie. Pero primero debía encontrar a _alguien_ conocido para saber exactamente qué pasó conmigo... aunque era muy raro. No sentía miedo. Ni angustia, ni preocupación, ni emoción. Y acababa de salir de la muerte. Entonces vi a mi madre. Ella me vio despierto y entró a mi habitación. Estaba llorando, pero no sentía compasión por ella. Había hablado con los doctores. Le habían dicho que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones físicas. _Fue un milagro_, me contó que le dijeron. Pero ella seguía llorando. ¿Por qué? Y yo no me sentía feliz por haberme salvado de morir, ni triste por las lágrimas de mi madre. Me daba igual. Fue entonces cuando ella me dijo que una lesión en mi cabeza me había quitado la facultad de poder sentir.

Para mí no existían las emociones.

Los doctores dijeron que además de esa facultad perdida, había perdido toda memoria de la última semana que había vivido. Eso explicaba por qué no recordaba casi nada de la noche del accidente. Ya llevaba cinco días en el hospital. Me había acostumbrado a mi cuarto silencioso y mis paredes blancas. Mi madre había ido a trabajar y yo estaba solo. Entonces una de las enfermeras entró a mi habitación diciendo que me habían dejado un recado y me entregó una carta. La recibí y la observé. Estaba escrita sobre un papel amarillento, delgado, y el sobre estaba perfumado con un aroma a cerezo que extrañamente se me hacía familiar. La abrí para leerla. Estaba escrita a mano. La caligrafía de su autor reflejaba una persona activa, vivaz, sensible y profunda. Entonces la tomé en mis manos y empecé a leer:

'

_Hola, __Sasuke. Lamento tener que hablarte por medio de esta carta. Realmente me gustaría estar contigo, acompañándote ahora, pero ya conoces las ideas de papá. O tal vez ya no las conozcas... ¿Es verdad que no puedes recordar? ¿Lo que me dijeron los doctores era cierto? ¿Ya no puedes tener sentimientos, Sasuke? Sí es así probablemente sea una fantasiosa romántica con esperanzas inútiles, pero... esta semana ha sido realmente lo mejor que me ha pasado... conocerte a ti, Sasuke. Y si de verdad no me recuerdas, entonces te ayudaré a hacerlo. Te ayudaré a recordar todo, Sasuke, y a sentir._

_Con amor, Sakura._

'

Hoy la soñé. Sucedió de repente, de manera casi involuntaria. Yo estaba solo, en un campo en el que el cielo y la tierra se mezclaban en un tornasol de luces y sonidos. Y en eso apareció ella. Con su sonrisa misteriosa y verdes ojos brillantes. Su rostro era indescifrable. ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Por qué algo de mí cambió, se quebró cuando desperté del sueño? Hacía frío al inicio y cuando ella apareció, tan solo su rostro me pudo brindar calidez. El ver su imagen era como un refugio de luz y calor al que pude acceder al instante. Su mirada era tan profunda que creía que en algún momento llegaría a quemar. Y luego desperté. Y de nuevo las blancas paredes de mi habitación. Pero nada sería igual ahora. Ella había aparecido en mi sueño.

Después de haber leído la carta que me había escrito Sakura, me di cuenta que, dentro del sobre, había una fotografía. La había visto y me reconocí al instante en ella. Parecía una de esas fotos que se tomaban en las casetas de las ferias. Era pequeña y se notaba recortada. Pero no era una imagen mía nada más. Me encontraba yo, sonriendo como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes y con el rostro pegado al de una chica. Una chica a la cual no lograba recordar. Pero su sonrisa me parecía algo familiar… porque ella no sonreía solo con los labios, no, sino también con sus ojos verdes brillantes, con su cabello rosa desordenado. Todo en ella era sonrisa. Era la única palabra con la que podría describirla. Y después de haber visto la fotografía, con ella soñé. Había algo, algo en aquella mirada divertida y aquellos labios curvos… había algo, que me era familiar, que me hacía pensar, dudar, soñar… había algo y yo le preguntaría a la sonrisa de Sakura qué era eso. Lo había decidido. Le escribiría una carta.

'

_Sasuke, me alegra mucho que me hayas escrito. Y comprendo todas las preguntas que me hiciste al escribirme, por eso te lo aclaro: alegrar es como alumbrar. Así como uno siente calor en presencia de la luz, uno siente alegría en presencia de algo o alguien a quien quieres. Y poder hablar contigo es como una luz. Porque ahora sé que aunque no puedas recordarme me aceptas como amiga, o al menos te interesa saber cosas en las que te puedo ayudar. Y eso me da esperanzas... me dijiste que había algo en mi sonrisa. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que ese algo era precisamente la alegría. La alegría que tenía en ese momento cuando estaba contigo, Sasuke. Cuando todo era más fácil. Cuando podíamos vernos y estar cerca… y duró tan poco. ¿Te digo un secreto? Yo te iba a decir algo muy importante ese día. Pero ahora parece que tu condición no te permite entenderlo, así que no esperaré ninguna respuesta de tu parte… pero quiero que lo sepas: Te amo. Eres la luz que más me ha alumbrado. La que me ha brindado más calor._

_Sonríe __siempre, Sakura._

'

Hoy la recordé. Ella ya me había dicho eso. Fue el día de la foto. Me dijo que sonría siempre, y yo lo hice en ese momento. Sakura. La había conocido esa semana, por cosas del azar que no tienen importancia hora. Pero, ¿qué tiene importancia? Por más que de que lo intento, no puedo responder a esa pregunta. No tengo prioridades ni deseos. Y lo peor es que cuando lo acepto, me duele. Físicamente. Siento una punzada aguda en el pecho y mi garganta cerrándose, comprimiendo todo, hasta mi voz y mi respiración. Es algo nuevo y muy incómodo. Me pasó tras haber recordado a Sakura, porque podía relatar todos los hechos que había vivido con ella: nuestra primera presentación, nuestras conversaciones, nuestra salida, la visita a la feria, el accidente… todo. Pero no había cambios en mí tras esto. Sólo aquella horrible sensación de vacío, de punzadas. No entiendo, los doctores habían dicho que mi único problema era el dejar de sentir, que no traería otras complicaciones. ¿Acaso no lo habían dicho? Justo ese día me visitó mi madre. Le conté lo que pasaba y se sorprendió. Me dijo que tal vez… y fue extraño. Se puso a llorar cuando me dijo que tal vez yo podría estar sintiendo de nuevo. Y si era cierto, que estaba lastimado, y me preguntó por qué. Pero ese era el problema: yo no sabía por qué estaba lastimado. Ni siquiera entendía. ¿Cuándo me había lastimado? ¿Acaso lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Pero las lágrimas de mi madre no se veían bien.

Mi chequeo con los doctores fue breve. Aún no saben que recuerdo ya casi toda la semana del accidente, pero no veo razón para decirles. Además, aún sigo con la duda que tenía antes… ¿Qué es estar lastimado? ¿Qué es el dolor? Nadie podía respondérmelo. Salvo, claro, Sakura. Desde que me escribió "Te amo" en su segunda carta, nos empezamos a escribir más seguido que antes. Casi diariamente. No estaba seguro totalmente del significado de las palabras de su segunda carta, así que me pareció bien seguir escribiéndome con ella, y mientras más lo hacíamos, más nos conocíamos y, confiaba más en ella aún. Entonces decidí preguntarle. Quería saber qué era el dolor.

'

_Hola, __Sasuke. Recibí tu carta y tu pregunta. El dolor es algo muy complicado, como cuando uno está enfermo. Uno puede tener un dolor porque está lastimado en el cuerpo, pero es aún más doloroso lastimarse el corazón. No hay una receta para curar ese problema. Además, no siempre se puede ver cuándo es que el dolor está ahí porque es como un vacío, y este vacío es a su vez muy difícil llenar. Pero la mejor forma de llenar ese vacío, la forma más milagrosa de eliminar el dolor, es con amor, Sasuke. Una persona amada se siente alegre y feliz, porque sabe que hay personas que la aman. Sabe que hay personas que son felices por ella y que lo hacen todo para hacerla feliz. Una persona así no tiene mucho dolor. Pero, el dolor es algo curioso, ¿sabes? Si tú realmente sientes dolor, entonces puedes sentir_ _de verdad… y eso significa que ya recuerdas. Y que tal vez también me quieres... Eres como un niño, Sasuke, tengo que explicarte todo… y me parece increíble que al inicio haya sido al revés. Pero, ¿y si de verdad vuelves a sentir? Por favor recuerda, Sasuke… recuerda todo…_

_Sakura._

'

Hoy sentí. Fue como un despertar doloroso, porque ahora sí reconocía el dolor como tal. Me desperté después de leer la última carta de Sakura. No fue en la que me explicó qué era el dolor, no. Fue en la que me enseñó a sentirlo, en que mis emociones despertaron de nuevo por una noticia nefasta que me dejó desesperado. Y al mismo tiempo no era la gran cosa: me dijo que sería su última carta, que a partir de la siguiente semana estaría muy ocupada, que no tendría más tiempo para mí. Pero lo peor, es que eso le dolía… mucho. Y entonces comprendí. El peor dolor, el que estuve sintiendo por tanto tiempo, el que me despertó de mi condición de insensible, de enfermo del corazón, era ese: el saber que la causa del dolor que siente la persona a la que amas, eres tú. Y ahora estaba preocupado por mí y por Sakura, feliz por haberme salvado de morir, y triste por las lágrimas de mi madre. Sentía nuevamente. Y eso me llevó a escribir la última carta:

'

_Sakura, mañana salgo del hospital. Los doctores dicen que ya estoy casi recuperado del todo y que ahora sí puedo regresar a casa. Pero la verdad es que voy a extrañar el hospital… creo que es el lugar en el que he aprendido más cosas durante toda mi vida. Ahora lo recuerdo todo: Íbamos los dos caminando por la plaza, mientras regresábamos a tu casa, porque tu padre se iba a enfadar si llegabas tarde… y ahí fue cuando el accidente sucedió. Casi pierdo la vida. Pero me puse a pensar… ¿y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera habido accidente? ¿Te hubiera conocido tanto como lo he hecho aquí, mediante las cartas? ¿Podría haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo yo a ti también? Porque, sí, Sakura, yo te amo. No te asustes… parece casi mágico, pero fuiste tú quien me enseñó a sentir de nuevo. Fuiste tú quien me enseñó el valor de la sonrisa, la alegría y el dolor. Y ahora, te agradezco por ello. Fuiste la luz que me brindó calor. Fuiste la sonrisa que me salvó del dolor, pero no de un dolor ajeno a todo lo demás, sino de uno compartido. Por todo esto, Sakura, tú también recuérdalo por favor… nunca fuiste una fantasiosa romántica con esperanzas inútiles. Tú me salvaste. Y por eso, te prometo sonreír siempre. Te prometo, comprender, sentir y sobre todo amar. Pero extraño tu sonrisa... ¿Hay que ir a tomar las fotos que faltan a la caseta de la feria?_

_Sonríe, __Sakura, ahora, y siempre._

_Sasuke._

'

_la fin_


End file.
